Smile, It's The End Of The World
by Edward-Lover1
Summary: Bella's boyfriend kills himself, so to overcome it she moves to Forks with Charlie. She befriends the Cullens, who are not vampires yet, and they help her out of her depression. What happens? Will she love after Duke? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe!
1. Zero

AN/: Ok this is the new story. It is based on Hawk Nelson's CD Smile, It's The End Of The World! I was listening to it and of course a little light bulb went on above my head. I think you should listen to the songs so you know where it all came from, but that's your choice. So here you are: Smile, It's The End Of The World enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawk Nelson, their CD, or Twilight. It's SAD to me. I would enjoy owning Edward and Emmet! not to mention a band!

* * *

_**Zero**_

I can remember that day like it was yesterday. The words still echoes in my head. The scene of the accident is one picture I may never forget.

For a while, I told myself it was all a bad dream. One I wasn't able to awaken from. But as days went by and the pain grew, I realized this nightmare was real. When I got that call and arrived at the scene I grew sorrowful.

"Bella, dear. He's dead." His mom told me. I kept saying no and that it was a lie. "Bella, Honey! He committed _SUICIDE_! He wanted to die.I found his note."

The accident mangled his body into someone I didn't want to know. They had a closed casket service. I realized then that he wasn't coming back. I soon broke down into hysterics, but only after the funeral. I was depressed as his parents were devastated. Everyone told me how sorry they were, but how are they supposed to know what I was going through? They never felt my pain before!

Well, it's been 3 months since he left us. I wonder if it was my fault sometimes. But I'm not allowed to think about it any more. At least not after I get my life back. But to that I have to move to my dad's, out in Washington, Forks...

* * *

AN/: tell me what you think about this story. Just a short statement, PLEASE. Oh, I need to explain! See Bella lived with her mom and Phil because they got together soon after Renee' left Charlie. Bella had a boyfriend, Duke, who she deeply loved. But he killed himself by jumping in front of a drunk driver, who he knew was drunk. But don't fret, Bella comes out of it! 


	2. Head On Collision

AN/: k, now I hope I'm not screwing this up, but I decided to NOT include the note because Bella never really saw it from what I think. But Here you are lucky ducks! The 2nd chapter! I actually included some the song '_It's over_' in here instead of making a chapter for it. Enjoy!!!!! Oh and remember to REVIEW!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, I still don't own ANY of this. I can claim Duke but who really wants the suicidal? The music is Hawk Nelson's and characters are Stephenie Myer's. : (

* * *

I wanted to the days when I was young, when I was believed, when I had no defenses built up. The days when I wasn't restless. Duke was gone for good, that was my reason for coming to Forks. But my mom sent me here because I couldn't sleep, I liked to be alone, and I just wanted to start over. There were more reasons. Like the fact that I started cutting and suicide attempts happened every now and then.

My first day in Forks was a Sunday. So I unpacked and settled into my new home. To better know the small town I decided to go for a walk. When I went outside I debated driving the NEW car I got for my 17th birthday, one attempt to make me happy. I walked for a long time, sorting my thoughts and what not. I was walking along the forest's edge now. I looked up the way to see a drive way of sorts.

When I came closer to it, a four-wheeler came flying down it and without warning! As it passed, the air coming off it pushed me backwards, onto the ground with a thud. I was about to get up and complain to the driver, but he had stopped and was by my side, helmet in hand. What stopped me was the site I saw before me: his beautiful face was pale, emerald green eyes, and bronze colored hair that was in a mess around his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I am SOO sorry. Are you okay?" He asked me. He was eyeing me, I guessed to see if there was visible injuries. I managed to nod.  
"I'm perfectly fine." I said. He let out a sigh of relief and put out his hand. I took it and started to get up.  
"Good. I'm Edward by the way." As I put pressure on my left ankle I yelped because there was a singing pain there. "What's wrong?" he questioned me.  
"It's my ankle. It really hurts and I have to walk home." I told him.  
"Ok. My dad is a doctor so I can take you back to my house so he can look at your ankle." He informed me.  
"If nobody minds, I guess you could." So he helped me onto the four-wheeler and put the helmet on my head. He told me to hang on tight so I placed my arms around him and leaned in closer to him, he smelt really good, too! He sped down the road and in a matter of minutes we were in a garage full of cars and stuff like that. He scooped me off the four-wheeler bridal style and took me in.  
"Carlisle, I need you to look at someone's ankle. I think it's sprained." Edward called through the enormous house. Soon a man that looked like an older Edward appeared. He asked who I was and I told him I was Bella Swan.  
"So you're the chief's daughter! So how do you like Forks so far?" he asked me.  
"Well it's not like Florida, but I love it already." I answered. Then he asked me Why I moved here. I hesitated but told him the important stuff. He found I had a minor sprain, but nothing I couldn't walk on tomorrow. He wrapped something around it for the time being. We said our goodbyes and Edward told me he would drive me home. Edward led me to a shiny Volvo, when there he opened my door and waited for me to get in. Then he got in just as quick.  
"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked.  
"Yes. Two of each. Alice is 17 like me and Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie are 18. But I must warn you. They are dating each other. Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie." He answered. My eyes widened in shock.  
"That is so COOL!" I said. He chuckled.  
"Most say it is weird. Me I had a girlfriend. But she hates me now. haven't talked in three months. Won't answer her phone and I thought I needed her more than the sun. All she tells me is that it's over. I got over though"  
"Wow!" that's all I could say.  
"Would you like to meet my family? And maybe eat with us tomorrow?" He wondered allowed.  
"Sure!" I automatically blurted out. He lightly laughed at this but I smiled at this.

When we got to my house we had arranged to meet in the morning for a tour. Plus lunch plans. I said goodbye and walked in. I explained to Charlie what happened. He was ecstatic about how I liked the Cullens, and glad Edward took me to Carlisle about my ankle. I was tired so I went ahead to bed after dinner. I found my new bed set and made the bed. I crawled under my comforter and rested my head on the pillow. My mind wandered into dreams about Edward that night.


	3. A Friend Like That

**AN/: ok guys, I'm sorry this has taken so long. But my CD is currently in the hands of my friend, who hopefully will give it back soon! But I also had a hard enough time trying to decide what would come next. But I made the decision of making this chapter based on the single hit from Hawk Nelson: 'A Friend Like That'. So I hope you enjoy it, but don't blame me if it sounds weird because I was up until 2:00am and then I kept waking up and then I woke up for good about 9:00am this morning. So as you can tell I had a LONG night! Remember to R&R!**

* * *

_A Friend Like That_

Ok, so my first day at Forks High was pretty interesting. I met up with Edward at the office and got my schedule. He told me we had Biology, History, and PE together. Then he informed me that his sister Alice had English, Drama, Calculus, and History. He showed me the campus and where each class was. We walked around for a while and for some reason everyone was staring at me and Edward. We came to a stop at a group of people, about four were there, then I clued in. This was Edward's family and people saw them as bizarre, because of what he told last night, and that's why they were staring at me.

"Guys, I want you to meet the newest member of Forks High!" Edward started. Everyone focused their attention on us. "This is Bella," he said motioning toward me "Bella this is Alice and Jasper." He pointed at a short girl with short black hair and a guy about Edward's height with blonde hair. Next he pointed to a beautiful blonde who looked like Jasper and a giant brown haired boy. "And that is Rosalie and Emmet."

"Hi..." I said biting my lip. You could probably tell I was embarrassed to be put on the spot light. I felt the heat in my face rise a bit.  
"Hi, Bella! I'm Alice. I can already tell me and you will become best of friends. This is my boyfriend, Jasper," she said in an extremely peppy mood while hugging me tightly, and pulled Jasper forward. He put his hand out and I shook it kindly.  
"I'm Jasper. Welcome to Forks!" He told me and gestured to Rosalie. "That is my twin sister, Rosalie. Just so you don't get confused"  
"Hello, Isabella!" Rose greeted with a small hug. She pointed to the last member of the family who, unlike the others, scared me. "This is Emmet, my boyfriend!" He had a hard expression on his face which led me to think he already disliked me. Then out of nowhere I was pulled into a bear hug and screaming.  
"Hey little missy!" Emmet replied to this. "You're okay so stop screaming." I immediately stopped screaming and he put me down. He, like Jasper but with a bigger hand, shook my hand.

We talked about random things until we heard the bell. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward our English class. I waved to Edward and his family as approached the door. Once we entered Alice told me to go give the teacher the slip I got from the office. When he seated me I could only sit in the back with Alice and a few guys. The guys stared at me the whole period and I was relieved to get out of there when the bell rang again. Alice took me to Calculus and I proceeded to do what I had last period. But this time I had to sit in the front next to some snobbish girls who whispered about me all period. Finally we went to History and caught up with Edward. Luckily I sat next to him and Alice in the back by ourselves.

At lunch we sat at a secluded table and I was thankful we did. I had no clue how many more stares or whispers behind my back I could take in one day, and I still had three classes left. I really got to know Emmet and learned he is just a big teddy bear! Rose gave me helpful hints in makeup and nails, while Alice gave fashion advise. She soon told me we were going to need to make a trip one weekend for shopping. Alice also pulled me to the side to tell me something I thought was odd.

"Bella, you are the first girl my brother actually enjoys being around. None of the girls here have succeeded that. Just do me a favor and stick with him, not one of the perverts around this school"  
"Alice," I started but was interrupted abruptly by someone tapping my shoulder. I turned to see a guy I learned to know was Mike Newton. "Go away you idiot! Can't you tell this is a private conversation?" I yelled at him. He turned around petrified by my harshness and ran. I turned to Alice to continue "I wouldn't date these guys. Edward didn't tell you about why I came did he"  
"Bella, he did. I'm just saying for comfort stick with Edward." She informed me. We went back to our spots at the table and continued a conversation the guys had with us earlier. Once the bell rang Edward walked to Biology with me. I question about Alice and he only gave me one reply:  
"Never bet against Alice Bella. I never lose a bet when I go with Alice on it."

The rest of the day went by too fast. I was with Edward or Alice in all my classes after lunch. Edward walked me to my car and said goodbye. I drove past his Volvo where the others were waiting and blew my horn to signal a goodbye. My thoughts wandered to how good friends like the Cullens would really help set me free. They would be like my superman in my time of need. Alice was right we were already becoming best of friends after one day!


	4. The Next Few Months

**AN/: Sorry guys but I sort of lied when I said the chapters would all be based on the songs by Hawk Nelson. I am running out of songs to base them on so I'll just start doing them from my imagination. And you guys are making me sad! I like it when I check my messages and see that I have like 20 reviews in one chapter! It emotionally helps me write the story faster for you guys! So maybe if I get lot's of reviews to let me know what you think I will have a new chapter up sooner this time! OK random rant over, on with the story!**

* * *

_Ch. 5 The Next Few Months..._

For about 6 months, things got better for me. Edward and his family were my friends and like a family I didn't have before! Alice taught me haw to shop and Rose taught me how to apply my my makeup and do my hair in ways I never imagined! Emmet taught me 'self defence' for my times of need, or when ever I felt like beating the crap out of him. Jasper taught my self calming techniques that really helped me when I got mad at things my dad did. I met Esme, their loving mother, who taught me things about chores. Carlisle of course taught me nothing; but safety for myself!

And Edward had a lesson that was the most important. He taught me love. He taught me to live, laugh, and love! I now officially knew what Alice meant by what she said. Edward was all the comfort I needed! Even when IT happened...

You see, a few months after I came to Forks there were wolf sitings and missing people.My dad was on this case of all cases, being the Chief. One day he went out in the forest in search of clues. But he never came back. I waited all night for him and then called the station the next morning. They sent a search party out for him and found him while I was at Edward's. I excused myself to take the call.

"Bella," a man's voice came"We found your dad. But..." He hesitated to continue as if it were bad.  
"What's the matter, is he ok? Can I speak with him" I kept rattling things off until I was cut off.  
"That's the problem Bella! He's dead. That wolf got him." My phone slipped from my hand and crashed to the floor. Edward rushed to my side having heard the sound and questioned me. I slowly looked at him and he knew what it was. I hugged him tight and cried my self to sleep while he hummed an unfamiliar tune.

I awoke in the guest room. They all knew what happened, I could hear them talking outside the room.I walked into the hall and was met with their gazes.They knew my feelings. They sat me down to talk about the funeral, he was cremated and would be thrown in the ocean. But soon I needed to know what would happen to me. Carlisle said they would adopt me if I wanted it. And that was what they did, adopt me! because I wanted nothing more than to stay in Forks with my comfort and joy.

So now we're at some beach dropping Charlie off. The whole time Edward is by my side, giving me more comfort than ever. About Charlie, the adoption, everything! He was my true best friend, but I know he'll be more eventually. He is my life, and I think I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen...


	5. Changes

**AN****/: Ok this took for ever to write because I have had writers block! But you guys are lucky that I ca get this up this weekend, because I would have been on a camping trip with my Church if my poor teen director had not gotten sick. ****But there will be one weekend that I won't be posting due to the trip, which I don't know when it will be now. Ok enough of my rant let's get back to Bella's big fat issues!**** And remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any o****f the recognizable characters! Whoopi! Let's all get over it.**

_Fourteen_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

It had been a month since Charlie died, a week since the adoption was complete. I was settled in to the house and all. And now they were telling that Carlisle and Esme were vampires!

It makes sense because they always went on these long trips that I now know are "hunting trips." Apparently they don't eat humans like most vampires, they eat animals instead. They also had peculiar eye colors. On days close to their trips their eyes were a charcoal color, meaning they were hungry. Any after they got back the color changed to topaz gold.

They explained every thing to me that Saturday morning. The whole time Edward was with me, holding my hand. He had known for a while but was sworn to secrecy. Now I have to keep the same secret and promise because I'm an official Cullen.

All of us had a decision to make: whether we wanted to be changed or not. All of the others said yes simultaneously, as if they couldn't reply fast enough. I just sat there staring into space and thinking it over. I needed time to think about it.

Edward was the one person or thing that could make my mind up.

He took me to a forest trail that he didn't take. Instead he took me through the trees and led me on his own trail that went on for miles! He suddenly stopped me and parted some bushes.

Behind those bushes was the most beautiful meadow I had seen. On this rare sunny day I had seen something amazing. Tall grass grew among wild flowers, and a babbling brook ran through the opposite side of the meadow.

I walked over to the brook and dipped in my feet and altogether I relaxed. Edward quietly made his way to the middle of the meadow where he laid down in the grass. He hummed a familiar tune, but I didn't remember ever hearing it before now. Other than that he let me think to myself.

I quietly took my feet out of the water and walked to where he was. I laid next to him, resting my head on his chest. We sat like that for a long while, at least until I had my answer.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Yes what?" Edward asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes I want to be a vampire!" I answered. His face held happiness and love. He was speechless so I lightly kissed him on the mouth. Then I pulled out my cell phone to tell everyone else the good news.

------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week the whole family was packing for our move. We would be living in Alaska for about five year. This was supposed to be how long it took a vampire to adjust to a certain diet. This meant that if we ate nothing but animals during this time, we would grow accustomed to it. Then we wouldn't want to eat humans at all.

Carlisle said we should only bring the important stuff, plus we would only need a few pairs of clothes. Going through the transformation would change our bodies so much that our old clothes wouldn't fit very well. Of course we all had things we wanted: my books, Edward's CDs, Alice and Rosalie's hair and makeup supplies, Jasper's video games, and Emmet's big screen TV.

We drove for 4 days only to reach a house that was in the middle of nowhere. Our closest neighbor was about 10 or 20 miles away. Like I said: the middle of nowhere!

The night we got there we sat in the huge study preparing for what was to come. We had loose clothes on like Carlisle told us to wear. Carlisle bit each of us and that's when the scream fest began.

I was on fire almost instantly. I screamed and writhed in pain. But I felt someone put ice around me making the fire go down but only for a few hours. Three days passed the pain and burn only worsening. Just as I wanted to give up and let go of life and hope, a wave of excruciating pain washed over me………..then it stopped.

And for the first time in three days I opened my eyes. Everything was different, more colors and more vibrant. This was the first effect, I noticed, of the transformation. The others were looking around the room similar to me. The second effect we noticed was the hearing. We all snapped our heads in the direction of the forest as we heard squirrels dashing up a tree. We also heard the cry of a wolf pack. Carlisle smiled as he noticed what was going on. We all had our hands to our throats craving the blood of what ever creature was near.

"Go get 'em" he told us as we hurried out the door. This was the third effect: Speed!

We each used our new sense of smell, which was the fourth effect. We spread out in different direction searching for what ever would please us.

"Ha! I caught one huge grizzly bear!" Emmet boasted.

"Oh yeah, Well I caught 3 mountain lions!" Edward bragged.

"Try 5 wolves on for size!" I declared.

"Or 3 foxes!" Alice butted in.

"Maybe even 4 lynx!" Jasper added.

"Well that just stinks because all I caught was 10 deer!" Rosalie finished. We walked into the house laughing and joking.

I walked by a mirror and saw that my eyes were red. So Carlisle had to explain that to all of us. It was just the human blood still in our system, and it would take a year to get rid of. He also told us our bodies had changed to the 'perfect' figure. Esme had to take our measurements so that we could do all of our shopping online and still know what size we were. Then they dismissed us to our rooms so we could clean up.

My room was on the third floor down from Edward's. I walked in, closed the door and locked it. I looked around the room and found a book case full of my books. Esme sure is quick with putting things up! All of sudden I heard music coming from Edward's room as he turned the water on in his bathroom. It was our favorite band Hawk Nelson's newest CD. I was glad he turned it on so loud that I could hear it, even with my shower running.

As I stepped in I noticed how cold and pale my skin was. This was the start of effect #5 of the transformation. I had the as hot as I could get it and I had found the soaps and shampoos that Esme put in my cabinet. I found some that was from _Dove_and pulled it out. I didn't stay in the shower too awful long because I feared I would miss something. As I got out I picked up the towel I had taken out of the cabinet. I dried off and blew dry my hair only to realize I had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom with me.

I walked out into my room to find my closet was huge, but was only filled with a few pieces of my old clothing. I took one of the outfits that was always tight on me. I proceeded to my full length mirror to examine my new look. I did have a perfect figure now! It consisted of long legs, boobs and a rounded butt. My face was blemish free and my hair had curled slightly! It was auburn like always but had definite caramel colored highlights!

I put my clothes on and found that what used to be tight was now too loose. I scurried down stairs and found that Alice had already bought everyone clothes _for_ them. We only had to wait a week because of express shipping. When Carlisle came home from work one day he brought in with him a few boxes. They contained out new clothes!

Rosalie and Alice ushered me to my room so we could fashion the clothes for each other. I was glad when it was over with because I got to put my new pajamas on and laze around down stairs. When I went to the living room I heard someone playing the piano, who was Edward. He was playing the same song he was humming in the meadow that day. I quietly sat on the sofa, sprawling out on it, with my book in hand.

It was getting to me now. Edward had been playing that song the whole time I was, every time playing a few notes different or writing something down on his sheet music. I needed to know what that song was and why he had been, I don't know, trying to perfect it!

"Edward?" I asked as he finished playing the song for the thousandth time.

"Yeah Bella?" he replied.

"What is that song you're playing? It sounds so familiar but I can't place it!" I said.

"Well, it's a lullaby that I wrote………………for you. And I've hummed you to sleep with it plenty of times. I….." he had answer me. I walked over to him just as he said 'I' the last time and kissed.

"That's so sweet Edward. I've never had anyone do something so nice for me. Not even Duke did that kind of thing." Then I kissed him again giving him no time to respond.

**Don't forget to REVIEW ****plz****! I love you guys and good night!**


	6. Powers and the Volturi

Ok I'm taking this story on another twist; it's starting to feel like a rollercoaster isn't it? I decided to have a different kind of conflict in the story. Where as most Fan fictions I have read have a fight between Bella and Edward, I will not. But it will be interesting! I hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW!!

**Powers and the Volturi**

A couple of weeks had passed by peacefully. We went hunting at least twice a week. But for the most part all we did was watch TV or play Emmett's video games. Edward and I occasionally explored the forest around us. I remember the first time it was sunny while we were out. We were sparkling, a typical vampire thing I guess, though I was amazed.

But soon enough some pretty weird stuff started happening. Alice was blanking out every now and then for no reason. Plus Edward swore that he was hearing voices or something. Emmet was getting stronger by the day and some how Rosalie got prettier every time I saw her. Jasper felt so horrible but could only explain it as feeling the different emotions in the room. It's a wonder why some of us felt waves of calm or horror course through us.

But me……… I still don't understand me, some how I made things levitate. Then there were times when it felt like there was some kind of force field around me and that was proved when Alice fell over while walking. She said she felt as if she ran into something but there was nothing there. But it barely stops there! One day I was wishing I knew what I looked like as a blonde and there I was with blonde hair. Edward practically screamed and accused me to be an imposter. I finally looked in a mirror when Alice told me that blonde is hideous on me.

Finally Carlisle sat us down because he felt bad for laughing at us so hard. He explained that every vampire had a power in some way or another. In Emmett and Rosalie's case they had taken things that they loved about their selves when they were human and improved them. Alice was a physic, which meant she had in a way brought something from her human life with her seeing as she could sense things coming. That power was one of the rarest for a vampire. Edward also had a rare ability to hear people's thoughts, while Jasper felt and controlled emotions.

Carlisle could not explain how my powers worked all too well. He knew part of it was that I was a shape shifter in a way, giving me the power to make my appearance change. Plus I was a levitator. The force field he couldn't explain because he had little experience with that power. He did want me to try a few things outside though.

We walked outside with the others following. Carlisle instructed me to focus on a certain person of my choosing. I chose Alice. He then told me to focus hard and try to levitate her. I try my best and after five minutes of wishing the pixie to really be flying and concentrating on her she lifted off the ground about 2 feet. It was amazing because now she was actually taller than Jasper. I decided to be mean and nice at the same time and drop Alice into Jasper's arms. He caught her and kissed her full on the lips as he lightly set her down. But he had to quickly grab her again as Alice had blacked out. At the same time Edward had a far off star like Alice and I rushed over to him to hold him up.

"Bella what did you do to them?!" Rosalie accused.

"I….I don't Know!" I said my voice cracking.

"Bella?" Edward said as he came to. "You didn't do that to Alice. I can't explain it but I'm seeing what ever she is. And right now it doesn't look good. She's seeing three vampires coming, I don't know when but they didn't look too friendly. I came to when they said they were Aro, Jane and Felix."

Just then Alice came to, but she didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was the same as what Edward explained, but she added that the guy named Aro wanted to see our powers.

"This is horrible!" Carlisle exploded, looking as angry as any of us had ever seen him.

"What's so horrible?" Esme rushed out of the house with a worried look on her face.

"The Volturi are interested in children and their abilities for some reason. I think they may want them to join which is horrible because we may never see them again if they do join. And if they don't then they will surely die for it." Carlisle explained.

"We need a plan!" Emmett said. "I say we attack them when they come and kill them!"

"I wish we could but that would only start a war between us and we would loose because they have so many on their side."Carlisle rejected Emmett's plan.

"Well maybe we could lie to them and say we have no powers." Jasper offered his idea.

"That might just work, Jasper! But we have to learn to control your powers. I will work with all of you on that. Emmett and Rose it should be easy to control your powers seeing as all vampires are to be beautiful and strong. Alice It will be hard to control your 'visions' until you have had them for quite some years as will Edward's mind reading." He stopped there for moment thinking about something deeply. "Bella I have no clue how to control your powers. We still don't know what all you can do with them. We should get back to figuring that out and maybe then I can find a way to keep you under control."

Carlisle then told me to focus on someone else and I chose Edward. He instructed me to change something obvious about his appearance. I thought long and hard about what to change, then it hit me. His green eyes! I longed to see those emerald eyes on him again. Soon enough everyone gasped in disbelief when his eyes turned green. He looked around wondering what happened and Alice took out her mirror to show him. He was astonished to see his green eyes after growing accustomed to the burgundy that had replaced them.

But Carlisle did not stop there. He wanted to find out how I put up the force field. He had Emmett try to run into me while I focused on making my barrier. As Emmett came closer he hit an invisible wall and bounced back onto the ground. Carlisle was pleased but made me try putting a barrier around someone else. It once again worked. So Carlisle was right when he thought my powers might work on others. By now he was through.

"Well all I can suggest is to master your powers enough to only work when you think about it. I can say more than that on it. But for now you guys are free to do what ever you want."

Edward and I decided to go into the woods and search for a nice place we could spend time like our other meadow. We started out by just having a race when I stumbled upon a meadow. It was much similar to the first meadow Edward had shared with me.

Edward snuck up on me and tackled me to the ground. We started rolling in the grass until I had him pinned.

"Edward isn't this meadow awesome?" I asked him. He took in his surroundings for a moment.

"It's almost as beautiful as you are." He said as he lifted me ff of him and carried me to a tree that had been knocked down.

"What shall we talk about, my darling vampire boyfriend. He acted as if he had not heard me for a second but then he responded.

"Well we could play 20 questions. Go ahead and start asking about what I have in my pocket."

I giggled. "Is it a ring?"

His jaw dropped in shock "How did you"

"I was kidding!" I admitted, astounded, "the riddle from Lord of the Rings it was: 'What have I got in my pocket?' The answer was a ring."

"Wait a minute did you hear something just now?" He abruptly cut me off. I shook my head and wondered what it could be when I heard the rustling of leaves on the forest floor close by. "I swear I heard someone say something but I've never heard the voice before and something is starting to stink."

"You're right I smell it too. Carlisle never told us about this kind of thing did he?" He shook his head.

He got up off the log and down on one knee. "Bella will you-" He stopped as he looked behind me.

All of a sudden a big russet wolf pounced on him. Edward struggled to get loose but soon the wolf jumped off of him and looked at me. The wolf knocked me over onto another wolf's back. That wolf started running away from the meadow…… away from Edward as the other wolf followed behind.

"EDWARD! Help me! Edward!" I screamed. I felt like crying but those tears never came through for me.

**This is where I leave you to wonder what the heck I'm doing now! MUHAHAHAHA! I feel so evil right now. Plus I may not have anything up for you guys in quite some time because is it that wonderful time of the year that every kid loves. SPRING BREAK!! **

**But this should be a good enough chapter for you guys because my new Beta reader helped me with it and gave me the ending conversation idea for Edward and Bella. And now I am happy but I might have to warn you that this may not be something for Jacob lovers soon enough. And you can probably tell what the twists are and who is to come into the story!**

**Have a happy week. I'll try writing while I'm gone but no promises. It's not like I'm going to be sitting at the beach getting a much needed tan while writing. Sorry but beach, sand, ocean and notebook full of stories doesn't work/mix for me. But on the good side I will be at my favorite place to write: my grandparent's. That is because the little town in the middle of nowhere that they live in has hot boys, yet it is quiet and I can get some work done there! So until next time………..**

**EdwardLover1**


	7. not a real chapter

Author note on where I've been! Well it's I've had quite a time in the past 6 months. I found that my dad hates my guts, my mom and everything else good in the world! How fun is that? Then my mom and I spent a single weekend moving from Florida to Tennessee and since then I have had no time to write or type or anything but homework and schoolwork. Plus I had a play to be in and lots of other stuff you don't care about, but I just wanted to tell that even though I'm moving back to Florida in the next week, I'll be working hard for you guys and update as soon as possible! I may have something up on at least one story in the coming week but no promises because I will have exams to study for. Sorry for such a long wait but I'll try my best….

Edward-Lover1


End file.
